Known in the present state of the art is a microsurgery fixing member of a self-locking vascular prosthesis (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate # 1,217,402, IPC A61F 2/06, 1986), which is in fact a flat spring appearing as a wire bent into a Z-shape. However, the device in question is inconvenient in use, since the spring fails to establish a closed loop or circuit.
Another disadvantage of the fixing member under discussion resides in that its field of application is limited only to fixing a prosthetic vessel. One prior-art microsurgery fixing device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568, IPC A61M 1/34, 1986) is known to appear as a spring bent into a Z-shape establishing a closed loop or circuit formed as a cylinder.
The known device is disadvantageous in that its field of application is limited and the device is applicable only to hollow tubular organs. A prior-art device for installing a self-locking vascular prosthesis (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate # 1,318,235, IPC A61M 29/00, 1986) is known to comprise a flexible tubular guide and a pusher, both enabling the prosthesis to be transported and positioned in the lumen of the vessel involved. The aforementioned known positioning means is disadvantageous in that it is incapable of changing the position of the prosthesis after the latter has been released from the tubular guide.
A prior-art manipulation device for positioning an intravenous filter (cf. RU Patent # 2,000,18, IPC A61M 1/34, 1992) is known to comprise a pusher appearing as a stilet with tie-members held in place thereto and appearing as elastic bars provided with coupling sleeves fixed at their ends and aimed at joining with the appliance being implanted.
A disadvantage inherent in said known positioner resides in that its construction does not provide a possibility of withdrawing the implantable appliance. In addition, its use is fraught with a danger of a premature disjoining from the fixing members of the appliance being implanted.